


I Know You Can Feel the Magic

by Bubblebirdie



Series: Brits & Belles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Background Fitz/Mack, Demiboy Leo Fitz, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Multi, Nonbinary Bobbi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Bobbi was sorted into Slytherin; it didn't mean much to them other than where they would sleep and who they would have most of their classes with.Lance was sorted into Hufflepuff; it didn't really matter what it meant to him because he spent most of his time being dragged into trouble by Bobbi.Daisy was sorted into Gryffindor; she was Gryffindor proud, but she wasn't crazy- Houses were only a part of you.Jemma was sorted into Ravenclaw; the little genius spent most of her time cuddling with Bobbi or laughing at Daisy and Lance's dramatics.Opposites attract after all.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Brits & Belles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say JK Rowling sucks. Trans people and nonbinary people are valid, and the idea that Trans rights in any way take away from women's rights is stupid. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy- I plan on having a chapter for each year and some so maybe 7 or 8.

When Bobbi Morse had the Sorting Hat placed on their head, sliding over their clear blue eyes, they were already rather tall. Their nose was a bit big, and they had a pimple on their forehead because magic couldn’t take care of everything. They were a bit too nosy and a bit too good at telling half-truths. In the end, the real reason they got Slytherin was their determination. They knew what they wanted in life, and nothing and nobody would get in their way. It wasn’t a bad thing really.

They were in Slytherin, but colors didn’t matter to them. They looked around the group of children who were waiting to be sorted and decided they would be friends with the messy brunette boy who stared wide-eyed at the ghosts, just like they did. They were curious, and even if they’d grown up with quite a bit of magic, they’d never seen one in real life. The boy’s name was Lance Hunter, and he got Hufflepuff. Their dad had been in Ravenclaw though, and he’d taught them that Houses weren’t the most important thing about them- or anyone else for that matter. Their mum wasn’t magic at all, but she’d taught Bobbi that kindness was the real measure of a person. So, they ate with their House on their first day at Hogwarts, happy to be finally learning magic too (their mother had insisted they continued her muggle lessons), but the next day, they walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to the boy, who’s ears stuck out just a bit.

“I’m Bobbi Morse, they/them pronouns” they said and held their hand out. He stared at them for a moment before taking it.

“I’m Lance Hunter, he/him pronouns, and I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be here,” he gestured to the yellow tablecloth. But they fixed him with a stare that told him they’d do whatever they damn well pleased, and he shut right up. They had their first class together- Potions. Bobbi was excited because their dad had told them it was an awful lot like chemistry, and they loved chemistry. Lance was not because his mum had told him the potions professor was mean. Her name was Melinda May, and she took a shine to Bobbi. She did however snap at Lance because he forgot his potions book only solidifying his opinion.

“She’s a nightmare!”

“You shouldn’t have forgotten your book,”

They did their homework together in the library after class. Well, Bobbi did their homework while Lance doodled in his textbooks until they could help him. He wasn’t half bad at Transfiguration or Charms, and both of them had a knack for Defense of the Dark Arts. However, he was miserable at Herbology to Bobbi’s amusement.

“And you’re in Hufflepuff!” they barked.

“Hey, don’t go making assumptions- you are friends with me after all,”

“You looked interesting,”

He didn’t get much more of an explanation than that, but he didn’t need one. Bobbi spent winter afternoons playing Wizard’s Chess with him in the Hufflepuff common room because the Slytherin stone was cold. Once it was warm out, he helped them sneak into the broom cupboard and practice flying because they were dreadful at. And that was that.

They stuck together mostly because nobody wanted to hang out with the grumpy Hufflepuff and disturbingly friendly Slytherin. Melinda May warmed up to the duo, and even let Bobbi experiment after class because they reminded her of a grumpy Slytherin and a disturbingly friendly Gryffindor she’d once known. Lance was perfectly comfortable with this arrangement- he wasn’t one for socializing. Bobbi on the other hand, needed friends. So, when they dragged him over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Alphonso Mackenzie, he was reasonably disgruntled. He didn’t protest much other than customary theatrics because after spending half-a-year trailing after Bobbi Morse (and getting blamed for the trouble they got into), he knew that they’d do whatever they damn well pleased.

“Mack, this is Lance- he’s the idiot who made me late to Transfiguration on Tuesday,” was how he was introduced.

“I’m Lance, Bobbi’s partner in crime,” he reintroduced himself.

Mack shook his head at the pair but scooched over to make more room on the bench. Afterwards, Mack dragged the Hufflepuff to Herbology because Bobbi was running late again. Lance decided he wasn’t half-bad even if he spent way too much time making fun of his ineptitude for plants with Bobbi. In his defense, Gryffindor table had the best sausages.

The end of the year came quickly after that. Mack had his very own owl named Axe, and he promised to write them. Hunter promised to write, but he didn’t promise his owl would get the letter there before school started up again. And Bobbi said they’d be busy catching up on their Muggle studies, but their dad could always rent an owl.

“I see my dad. I’ve got to go now. I’ll miss you guys,” they hugged Hunter and Mack quickly before skipping off. Bobbi Morse hadn’t had many expectations of Hogwarts. Their mother ranted about the fact they didn’t have Math for an hour, but other than that, they had stepped on platform 9 and ¾ with an open mind. As they regaled her dad with their and Hunter’s misadventures (Mack wouldn’t join in no matter how much they badgered him), they couldn’t help but be excited for the next school year.


	2. Second Year

Second year started off just as interesting as the last, even if Bobbi wasn’t sorted. No, this time it was a gaggle of new first years, in awe of the Great Hall’s ceiling that changed to reflect the weather. 

The first kid to really catch Bobbi’s attention was Leo Fitz because Mack had been staring at Leo for the better part of the ceremony. He ended up in Hufflepuff, next to Lance; not Gryffindor to Mack’s disappointment. Bobbi later found out that Leo preferred to be called Fitz, and while they don’t hate he/him pronouns, they prefer they/them pronouns. Bobbi and Fitz would quickly bond over a mutual love for science (because their parents made them take Muggle classes too!) and the idiocy of the gender binary. 

After that, there was Daisy Johnson who was making silly faces at another first year the whole time the Sorting Hat was on her head. She got Gryffindor, and Bobbi figured it must take guts to act that silly in front of the whole school. She later found out that Daisy could be much, much worse and that her dramatics could rival Hunter’s. While Hunter and Daisy would quickly develop a love/ hate relationship that could be simultaneously very amusing and very annoying.

Then, Elena Rodriguez climbed up on the three-legged stool, and Bobbi really wasn’t paying attention. Another Gryffindor, they assumed. Elena would prove to be a Gryffindor through and through as well as exceptionally adept at flying and incredibly Spanish. She would finally win Bobbi over with her penchant for mischief and her endless supply of pranks. At the moment, Bobbi didn’t know any of this though, so they merely wished the Sorting Hat would hurry up.

Bobbi was teetering the edge of hungry and hangry when the Sorting Hat brushed the top of Jemma Simmons’ head before declaring her Ravenclaw. Daisy Johnson made a sad face at Jemma before giving her a thumbs up, and Bobbi discovered who Daisy had been making silly faces at, distracting her from her stomach. Jemma smiled shyly back before going to take a seat at the Ravenclaw table. She was really a slip of a thing Bobbi mused. They would soon find out that Jemma could be downright terrifying as well as a goody two shoes not to mention a literal genius.

The sorting ended at last with someone who’s name was near the end of the alphabet- Bobbi wasn’t paying attention, obviously. Professor Fury made his little speech, and after what seemed like hours of waiting, the food materialized before them. And Bobbi clambered off the bench to head to the Hufflepuff table because while Gryffindor had the better sausage, Hufflepuff had the best food. Lance who was already stuffing his face, handed them a plate of food with all their favorites.   
“Thanks, Lance, you’re the best!”

The great hall was silent except for the sound of hundreds of students digging into their dinner. Bobbi grinned as they saw shyly Jemma leave the Ravenclaw table to go sit with Daisy. They waved at Mack, and to their surprise, he made his way over to the table… with Daisy and Jemma following him.

“Daisy Johnson,” she introduced herself, sticking her hand out in a manner that was almost Bobbi-like, “and this is Jemma Simmons,”

“I’m Bobbi Morse, they/them pronouns, and this is Lance Hunter resident annoyance,” Bobbi grinned and made room for them at the table.

“Really?” Daisy raised an eyebrow at Lance, “We’ll see about that,” And within seconds, Daisy and Lance were bickering. Mack was already in a deep discussion with Fitz, so Bobbi turned to the other person sitting at their crazy corner of the world.

“You’re Jemma, right?”

“Yeah, my dads always told me that Slytherins are terrible,” she eyed Bobbi for a moment, “but you seem to be alright,” Bobbi didn’t know what to think of that. “Besides, its rather ridiculous- to hate a whole group of people based on the strength of a certain character trait that got them all grouped together. I mean- not that I’m invalidating the Sorting Hat in anyway. It’s a very old piece of magic- not that old things are necessarily good- I just mean that its very strong- not that new things can’t be…,”

So, Bobbi ate their dinner listening to a tiny Ravenclaw ramble on and on and knew that this would be a good year.

The next morning, Jemma sleepily made her way over to the Slytherin table where Bobbi was eating cereal and proceeded to tuck herself into Bobbi’s side, munching on a granola bar (because Hogwarts had granola bars) and regaling Bobbi with the wonders of magic. She had spent the entire night practicing spells because she could finally do magic without getting in trouble. Her dads were very strict about that sort of thing. From that day on, Jemma spent her mornings and afternoons and evenings… well, Jemma spent most of the time she wasn’t in classes snuggling with Bobbi. It could be stiflingly hot and Jemma would whine if Bobbi scooted even an inch away from her.

“Jemma, you do realize that Bobbi has to go to Quidditch try-outs,” Daisy plunked down in an armchair in front of them just as Lance came running into the library.

“And?” Jemma turned the page of her book.

“That means you have to stop cuddling,” Jemma turned to look at Bobbi as if daring them to agree with Daisy.

“Bobbi- Slytherin try-outs are in five minutes!” Lance exclaimed. He had just gotten on the Hufflepuff team as a Beater.

“You can come with me, but its windy out. You should stay here by the fire- I’ll be back soon,” Bobbi wiggled out of Jemma’s grasp leaving cold air in their absence.

“I’ll stay,” Jemma grumbled, melting deeper into the pillow cushions. Daisy just laughed and tried to prop her legs up on Jemma. Her advances were met with an icy glare, so she backed off.

Bobbi ended up not making it onto the Slytherin team. Lance would’ve teased her mercilessly, but it was a bit of a touchy subject. Every Quidditch match, the ragtag team dressed in yellow and black and headed out to the stands to root for Lance- Bobbi cheering the loudest to make up for her loss, living vicariously through him. On the colder days, Elena and Daisy had to tempt Fitz out with sweets, and one time, Bobbi had to carry Jemma out, book and all, but they always made it there.

In the end, they would always be there for each other. As Bobbi surveyed the group, Jemma curled up at their feet, Daisy critiquing Lance’s extra-curricular choices for next year, Fitz and Mack fangirling over the latest broom model, and Elena sunbathing (and trying to figure out a way to cheat on exams), they felt a sense of homeliness wash over them. This was where they belonged. 


	3. Third Year

Bobbi’s third year started with cuddling with Jemma in the corner of the compartment as Elena pondered when to set off the dung bombs her brother had given her; Daisy and Lance bickered over who’s broomstick was better, Mack tried to mediate, and Fitz watched while eating candy that Mack had bought him. Bobbi was just about to fall asleep when the door to the compartment squeaked open.

“Hey, I’m Piper- my buddy here, Davis,” the girl dragged a taller, clumsy looking boy into their view by the ear, “lost his toad- yes, I know a toad’s going to get him bullied awful, but I can’t control what his grandma does now can I. Anyway, if you see it, let us know, we’re 2 compartments down from you- also, nice brooms,”

The compartment door slammed shut, and everyone was left blinking after them. Then, Jemma turned away from the door and snuggled deeper into Bobbi, lulling them back to a point of near sleep, and everyone else returned to their activities. The train came to a jolting stop an hour and some later, and they climbed down in a mess of books, wands, and pets. Bobbi’s dad had bought them an owl that year; they had named it Pipsqueak because it reminded them of Jemma. Jemma had gotten a cat- Queen Anne, Fitz had wanted a monkey only to learn that they weren’t allowed (and to subsequently lament about it all year), and Daisy had a lizard, she’d named Salazar as a joke.

“That’s very Slytherin of you,” Lance had said.

“That’s the point,” Daisy had replied and then, hit him upside the head with Jemma’s book.

Piper got sorted into Slytherin, and Bobbi had made a place for her because they rather liked the brash young girl.

Davis got sorted into Hufflepuff, and Fitz and Hunter made room for him because there was always room for loyal young disasters. Lance would later entertain them with tall tales of Bobbi dragging him around the castle in search of secret passageways.

“Did you find the one behind Gregory the Smarmy?” Elena asked. The answer was yes, of course.

Gryffindor tryouts came before Slytherin tryouts, so everyone headed down to the pitch to see if Elena or Daisy made the team. They both did as Seeker and Chaser respectively. Bobbi got on the Slytherin Quidditch team at long last as Chaser, and she and Daisy practiced against one another in their spare time while Lance and Jemma acted as referees.

“That point clearly went to Bob!”

“No, actually, if you invoke the-,”

“Nobody actually knows those rules- you are aware of that, right Jem?”

And if Jemma memorized every single Quidditch rule ever written in order to do her job right, nobody patronized her for it- except for Lance, of course. But she was their little genius, so when she showed up in the third-year classes instead of the second-year classes, nobody was surprised. Daisy, Elena, and Fitz did all miss her quite a bit though. For Bobbi, it was wonderful to spend Potions class with an actual intellectual who didn’t mix up Foxglove and Flux weed (ahem, Lance Hunter). Jemma took the same classes as Bobbi, so they did most of their homework together with Lance whining at the other end of the table where they tended to exile him.

“Bobbi, Jemma- I thought I was loved,” a book came sailing at his head and clipped his ear. “Oy!”

“Lance- we’re in the library, you’d better keep your voice down,” Bobbi managed evenly before bursting into giggles.

“Jemma?” he pouted.

“Ugh, fine, come here,” she put down her quill.

“Jem, no! Stay strong,”

“You’re still working? Jeez, 3rd year sounds miserable,” Daisy popped out from behind a bookshelf having found the book she was looking for.

“It is,” Lance confirmed leaving Jemma to shake her head in disappointment.

Bobbi had sworn off mischief in the middle of the school year after a particularly disastrous prank landed them in detention for a week along with Daisy and Elena. Nevertheless, Daisy, Elena, and now, Piper continued to be horrible trouble makers still managing to drag Lance along every once and a while. Bobbi for their part spent more time agonizing about Geometry 1 with Fitz to Mack’s annoyance. His crush on the little badger was the most obvious thing Bobbi had ever seen- it was hilarious.

He would come back from Honeydukes with his arms full of sweets and treats, all for Fitz who would take them blushing profusely and squirrel them back to their dormitory. Bobbi would bring the occasional prank for Elena and Daisy under the condition that they paid them back. They also tended to buy a quill or notebook for Jemma here and there because she was overworking herself, and sometimes that was the only way Bobbi could coax her out of the library. Normally, Daisy was assigned to make sure Jemma slept because she could get her to do anything short of murder.

“Hey, Jem, can you help-,”

“No,”

“But-,”

“Daisy, you cannot coerce me into your bad girl shenanigans again; I got off on a warning last time. I do not want to lose points for Ravenclaw,”

“It’s not a prank- I promise,” Jemma looked up, studying Daisy with uncertainty. Daisy for her part pouted and gave Jemma the most over the top puppy eyes ever (that included Lance’s).

“Fine,”

Bobbi’s third year ended quite similar to the way it started. They were all crowded into one compartment although this time, it was a bit tighter because Piper and Davis were with them too. Elena and Daisy were at the center of attention- as usual, and Lance was on the sidelines being a big baby- also as usual. Fitz had fallen asleep on Mack, and Davis too was snoring away peacefully having already been pranked by Piper, multiple times. Jemma was giggling away as Daisy waggled her eyebrows at her, performing crazier and crazier dares. They were a mess getting back onto the platform, but Bobbi wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody know if Piper and Davis are their first names or last names? I assume they're last names, but really, they could be either.


End file.
